


Let Me Save You

by ErynScarlet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Kara saves Lena, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynScarlet/pseuds/ErynScarlet
Summary: Standing as close as she could to the edge before gravity would take over, the young girl stared at upwards, counting the constellations. With her sights on the sky, her arms hanging by her sides and the gentle breeze blowing her raven hair and the ends of her untucked blouse, she closed her eyes, breathing in the crisp air, reveling in the quietness of the city's nightlife
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Jess & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Kudos: 67





	Let Me Save You

There's no better day than today. Today of all days, National city's caped crusader won't be around. This particular day, two weeks after the ungodly invasion that left the city in near ruin and the young Luthor heiress broken; we find the aforementioned CEO clinging to her overly fancy glass of amber liquid. Her elbows rest elegantly on the balcony of her family's legacy, the one she has tried oh so hard to turn around. Her attempts feel almost futile, in light of recent events, so she ponders. Alone. Verging on the edge of tipsy, her thoughts becoming a mess as her brain fights the effects of the alcohol, she's been downing all morning.

Would it make a difference? She thinks, swallowing the remnants of her latest pour.

Nobody would care. _She would._

It wouldn't change a thing. _I can't hurt her._

She's better off without you. _Maybe you're right._

Having kicked her much too expensive heels off hours ago, she padded barefoot across the balcony, returning to the blandness that is her office. Nothing about her space felt warm or inviting. The crisp whites of her desk and cabinets contrast heavily against the blackness of her chair and table. The cream of the couch looking marginally different from the surrounding walls. A stack of papers sits neatly on the corner of the desk, waiting to be sent back to her assistant. On the opposite side sits her laptop and phone. From inside the top desk drawer, the green-eyed girl pulls out a clean sheet of paper. Taking a seat in her comfortable swivel chair. Extracting a pen from the little cup beside her laptop, uncapping it and shoving the top on the opposite side of the writing utensil. Mulling over the words in her head, she begins writing. As soon as the first few words are on the page, she finds herself lost in the motions. The silence of the office is only contested by the ever so slight scratching of the pen against the paper. The slightest of tapping cuts through the air when the words become too much, forcing her to stop. Process. Reword. Continue. and before she knows it, an hour has flown by and she has filled three separate sheets of paper, each with a different name crossing the first line.

_Jess._

_Alex._

_Kara._

Returning the pen to its place in the cup, the CEO stacks the papers on the center of her desk. Pushing to her feet, she maneuvers the rolling chair under the desk before taking the stack of files from the corner of the desk. Crossing the room, she forgoes putting on her shoes and coat, opting to remain barefoot. What's her staff going to do about it? She's the CEO, she can do what she wants. Not like that will mean anything for much longer. Leaving her office, she made her way to her assistant's desk, handing the stack of documents to the brunette. She trusted they would get where they needed to go.

"You may go home for the day Jess. Thank you for all your hard work." She said simply before turning towards the elevator.

"Aren't you forgetting something Miss Luthor?" the secretary asked, glancing at her boss' lack of footwear and belongings.

"I'm not going home just yet." Pressing the button for the elevator she turns back to her assistant, "I figured I'd do some last-minute stargazing." With that, the green-eyed girl stepped onto the elevator, a circle of light surrounding the button for the roof as her fingertips graze the sleek panel. The reflective silver doors slide open with a ding revealing the darkening sky, casting a soft orange glow across the rooftop. Stepping out into the crisp autumn air, the small pebbles roll underfoot with every movement she makes. Being one of the tallest buildings in the area, she can see the tops of some of the surrounding structures. Some still show signs of her latest mistake, minimal debris awaiting removal on rooftops, windows boarded over with recycled cardboard and duck-tape.

The vast array of blues, reds, oranges, and a hint of violet reflected in her emerald eyes as she watched the physical representation of her best friend's bubbly personality dip below the horizon, making way to the darkness she far too often compared her own self to. The brightness of the moon reflected off the glass panels of the towering buildings, creating a picturesque view before her. The lack of clouds allowed the vibrancy of the moon to illuminate even the darkest of alleyways.

_Jess,_

_I want to start by thanking you. You've been the best assistant I could have asked for. Certainly, better than anything I deserve. I want you to know that I am trusting the future of L-Corp to you. This company's path is entirely up to you. Whether you pick up the torch or pass it to someone else is entirely your decision. I know it is short notice, and I apologize, but I don't know what else to do. There isn't much I feel like I know anymore, to be honest. But I do know that recent events have shown me just how much of a Luthor I can be, and this world doesn't need that. It doesn't need another Lex. Another Lillian. I've made it to the point I tried to hard to avoid. I've made it to that bridge, and I've made the decision not to cross it, but to destroy it. Before it has the chance to destroy more lives. This is Thank You. And Goodbye._

_-L. L_

Only her assistant could tell you how long she was up there. Going on four hours, and she had yet to return. A fresh stack of paperwork in hand, the brunette entered her boss' office, planning to put the work on her desk to be handled in the morning, collect the CEO's belongings and leave with the aforementioned girl in tow.

Her plan flew out the window faster than the time it took for her to even come up with it. She had reached the desk, placing the documents on the corner. The small stack caught her eye, drawing her to walking around the desk to read them. Skimming the contents to determine their department and whether or not they were complete, she was met by words she never thought she's read. Finding one addressed to herself, she read the neat handwriting quickly, any other thoughts she had were pushed aside as she got further and further down the page. As she neared the bottom, the page slid out of her grasp, gliding gently to the floor. Moments passed as she tried to recollect her thoughts, the shock wearing off as the secretary grabbed the nearest phone, that being her boss' cell, and dialing the blonde reporter.

A cheerful _hello_ sounded through the phone, followed by, "don't tell me you're still at the office. You know-" cutting the girl off, Jess practically shouted at the reporter "get to L-Corp now, and bring your sister" before clicking the device off. Pocketing it, she all but ran out of the office towards the elevator.

* * *

Standing as close as she could to the edge before gravity would take over, the young girl stared at upwards, counting the constellations. With her sights on the sky, her arms hanging by her sides and the gentle breeze blowing her raven hair and the ends of her untucked blouse, she closed her eyes, breathing in the crisp air, reveling in the quietness of National City's nightlife. A gentle ding followed by the hurried clicking of heels cut through the silence, the steps ending a few feet from the edge. A quiet, "Miss Luthor," kept the impending silence at bay.

"Please wait." The crack in her assistant's voice drew her attention. Turning, she came face-to-face with the brunette, tears quietly streaming down her cheeks before dripping off her chin onto the roof.

"Please don't do this."

"Why not," the raven-haired girl stated plainly, her mask of nonchalance firmly in place. "I'm a Luthor."

A vibration in her coat pocket broke the tension, forcing the assistant to look to the bright screen showing a message from the blonde. _Where are you_ followed by an absurd number of question marks filled half the screen. After shooting a quick reply the brunette turned the screen to her boss,

"Kara Danvers believes in you."

_Alex,_

_I know we aren't close. I also know it took a long for you to trust me, just for me to turn around and make the mistake I did. I know how hard it is for me to trust others, so I understand how much harder it is for others to trust me. So no, I don't blame you. For what I did, there is no other outcome. This is the only way to keep the world from having to deal with another Luthor. I'm, in my own small way, trying to be like Supergirl, and trying to be like Kara. Her sunny, cheerful personality doesn't need my darkness weighing her down. So please. All I ask is that you keep her happy. Don't let what I'm about to do destroy her. Don't let my mistakes take away from her happiness. She needs to keep being the ray of sunshine this world needs. She needs to shine her light on this city without me looming in the background. Please, keep that smile on her beautiful face. Thank you, and I'm sorry._

_-L. L_

Not five minutes later and the ding was heard, the doors opening to reveal a nervous-looking Kara; Alex close behind. The CEO stood, one step from plummeting. One step backward and everything would be over. One-step and she would be free of the Luthor name, her very own scarlet letter. The freedom she desired felt so close, yet so far. She couldn't bring herself to look at the face of her best friend. She knew that the second she did, her plain would fail quicker than the disappearance of the many glasses of alcohol she had earlier. She knew if she looked, she would leave the roof with breath still in her lungs and her heart still beating in her chest, and oh how she didn't want that. Maybe it's the alcohol in her system. Maybe it's the weight of the Luthor mantle on her shoulders. Maybe a combination of the two, but she's tired regardless. So tired of fighting. The endless cycle of hate and violence directed at her for something she didn't choose. Anyone who would willingly be a part of the Luthor family had to be out of their minds. Then again, that is part of the name description, so she supposed they'd fit right in.

The sound of shuffling interrupted her train of thought. Lifting her gaze from the roof she was met by the hesitant and... is that... upset? Eyes of her best friend's sister.

"What are you doing up here?" The redhead spoke quietly.

Forcing her voice to come out cool and calm, she stated simply, "getting what I deserve."

Tilting her head to the side like a puppy, the agent questioned, "and what's that?" moving closer slowly, she added "hurting yourself? Hurting others? I don't think so."

"Isn't it?" the Luthor snapped causing the group to jump in surprise. "You've seen what kind of damage I can do."

"You don't need to do this." Jess cried, reaching to grab her boss's arm.

"Stay away from me," The CEO yelled, instinctually and unintentionally stepping backward.

_Kara,_

_To tell you the truth, I have no idea how to start this. Well... I suppose I just did, didn't I? No matter, I'll just get to the point, being that, I'm sorry. For everything. Losing Mon-El, having to deal with an invasion, that's all my fault, and I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't been so blinded by my desire to be loved for who I am, that I let her deceive me. If I had just seen who she was and realized her plan sooner, none of this would have happened. Or maybe it would have. Who knows, I am a Luthor after all._

_What I am trying, and failing apparently, to say is, don't lose your smile. Please. This world needs you to shine. To be the beacon of hope I know you are. The beacon of hope you've been to me needs to be there for the rest of the world. I can't keep letting my darkness near you. This is the last of the sorrow my Luthor genes will bring to you. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but it needs to be done. I may have won the battle against the Daxamites, but I've lost the war against the Luthor's. Against my cursed family name._

_This is my final goodbye. I love you._

_-L. L_

The last thing she expected was to have fallen. Just another thing she inevitably lost control of she supposes. But she deserves it. At least that's what she tells herself. If she couldn't control anything in life, what gave her the right to control how she died? It feels right this way though, staring up at the bright letters decorating the side of her building. Her failure. That's the last thing she will see. She changed the name of the building in an attempt to make it good but look how that turned out. Hell, she made a portal that led harmful aliens straight to Earth's doorstep. She remembers it too clearly, too vividly. Hundreds of ships hovering over the city, orange and green beams of light blasting and destroying building after building; sidewalks, benches, cars. Just like herself. Anything the light touched, it destroyed.

She remembered clearly, the screen that held a target lock on one of her hospitals as the madwoman she had come to trust threatened to kill everyone inside. The hundreds of soldiers that beamed to the planet's surface, shocking, injuring and killing unsuspecting citizens. Because of her. All because she craved a mentor that would appreciate her. The childish want for praise clouded any and all logical thought when it came to the matter of trusting the woman's true motives. Staring up at the receding stars, she could still see the ships, peppering the cloudless sky, firing on the city below. Her own building being damaged by her mistakes. The foundation crumbling under her as she and one of Kara's friends, Winn, scrambled to modify one of her lunatic brother's devices. The shaking of the building broke the windows, shattering glass all over her office and balcony, crunching underfoot as her mother paced impatiently behind them. She supposes she at least did one thing right that day. Giving the remote to Supergirl. Otherwise, her best friend would never have had the chance to at least say goodbye. She knows how important goodbyes are. Especially when you know you'll never say hello again. That's what makes this all the more upsetting. She may have written her goodbyes, but she never had the chance to say it. Out loud. With meaning. _It's too late I suppose. Oh well. I don't deserve the pleasure of doing that right either._

All too suddenly, the feeling of free-falling stopped. Hovering halfway between the impending sidewalk, and her previous position on the roof, she found herself in the arms of none other than... Kara? Blinking a few times, she found herself indeed face-to-face with the bubbly, glasses and sweaters, rambling person that is her best friend, tears silently streaming down the girls face as the arms holding the Luthor up trembled.

"Would you look at that. Another thing I didn't know." She mumbled, mostly to herself. "Don't you have more important, better people to save?"

"Some- sometimes the hardest save isn't the stranger in the burning building, but the person closes to you." The blonde began, speaking for the first time since stepping onto the roof of L-Corp. "Please," her voice broke, despite her best efforts to keep it steady. "Please let me save you."

"I don't deserve to be saved."

Floating back up to the roof, Kara brought close to the center, next to the elevator doors opposite Alex and Jess. The reporter set the raven-haired girl down without letting her go. "Please just-" she started, wrapping her arms around the CEO pulling her impossibly closer. "Let me save you, Lena."

_Okay._


End file.
